


Lesson Three: A Family Dinner

by beadedslipper



Series: Lessons Learned [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Childcare, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Rule 63, Thorin is a huge softie, as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beadedslipper/pseuds/beadedslipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella and Thorin have dinner at Thorin's house, Fili and Kili have too many weapons, and Dis makes a surprise appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Three: A Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I have to apologize for taking so long to post this. I've had it done for a while now, I just haven't gotten around to following through. The next bits are almost finished as well. If you guys like this, I'll try to push those forward nice and quick. Either way, more fluff on the horizon.

Kili had a slingshot.

Bella found this out the hard way when Fili opened the door to their house and a super ball flew by her head to bounce off the wall.  She could feel the air displace next to her cheek.  She imagined she could see her very short, bookish life flashing before her eyes.

She yelped, ducking and covering her head with her hand.

“KILI!” Thorin’s roar could be heard through the house.

Kili ducked, a mischievous smile on his face.  “Sorry Miss Bella!” He called, before scurrying away.

Fili rolled his eyes, far too mature for the silliness, and tottered after his brother.

Thorin came out into the foyer as Bella straightened.  She raised an incredulous eyebrow.  “You gave him a weapon?”

“It’s not a weapon, it’s a slingshot.”

“Are you insane?”

Thorin sighed, coming over and hugging her lightly.  Bella smiled into his shoulder, happily breathing in his smell, musk and aftershave and, right now, cooking oil.  He must have already started in the kitchen.

Her suspicions were confirmed when they separated and she saw he was wearing an apron tied around his waist over his khakis.  “Nice.” She said.

“I’m not embarrassed.” Thorin replied, turning to lead her further into the house.

“I was serious.” She told him.  “Very nice.” She unashamedly ogled his butt.

Thorin shot her an amused glance over his shoulder.  Bella blushed.

He led her through an impressive living room.  The style here was similar to E.E.  It made sense, since he probably made decisions for both, but things were slightly softer and cooler here, less rigid and utilitarian.  The colors were mostly cool blues, interspersed with black or white.

“You have a lovely home.” She said.

“Thank you.  I worked hard on it.”

“What do you mean you worked hard on it?”

“I built it of course.”

“You built this?!” Bella exclaimed.  “As in, by hand?”

Thorin grinned.  “Can I take your coat?”  Bella slipped out of her calfskin wrap coat, perfect for fall.  “To answer your question, yes.  Dwalin and a couple of my other school friends helped with the heavy lifting, but most of this I did myself.”

“Wow.”

“My father always said you understand the worth of something if you’ve had to hold it in your own two hands.  It’s served me well.”

Bella hummed, remembering.  “It’s just such a strange coincidence.  My father built our house for my mother when she agreed to marry him.”

“Really?”

“Mmhmm.  It took him almost two years even with help from my uncles, but he had a hand in every inch of it.  Said my mother was a jewel and a jewel needed the proper setting.”

“He sounds like a good man.”

Bella nodded.  “He was.  I think he would’ve liked you.  And I think he would’ve realized I liked you long before I did.”

Thorin smiled, reaching out to run his hand through her hair.  She leaned into his palm and let him pull her closer.

Twin battle cries broke them apart.  Fili raced down the stairs, Kili leaping after him, both bearing foam swords and twin expressions of glee as their duel ranged over the kitchen.

“More weapons?” Bella asked, amused now.

Thorin sighed in resignation, releasing her and turning.  “Boys!”  The twins froze, turning identical expressions of guilt on their uncle.  Bella was tempted to laugh.  “What did I say about tonight?”

“That we should be on our best behavior ‘cause Miss Bella was coming to dinner an’ you want to make a good impression.” Kili parotted candidly.

This time Bella did snicker.  Thorin shot her a world-weary look.  “That’s right.” He said to the boys.  “Is this your best behavior?”

“Yes?” Fili replied hopefully.

At Thorin’s sharp look both boys quailed.  “No.” They drawled.

“That’s more like it.  So how about you put your swords away and come help me with dinner.”

“Yes Uncle Thorin.”  In a fit of contrition, Fili even took Bella’s coat from his uncle to hang in the hall closet.

Thorin sighed, looking at her apologetically.

“Welcome to my world.” Bella said sardonically.

Thorin only shook his head.  “I promise they’re not always like this.”

“Trust me, I know.  They can be little angels when they want to.  Those smiles and bright eyes put you at ease and then bam!” She clapped her hands together.  “They strike and you wonder why you didn’t see it coming.”

“Reminds me a little bit of someone else I know.”

Bella blushed.  “Enough of that now.  The boys are likely to come back any moment and I won’t be held responsible for what I do if you keep saying such wonderful things.”

Thorin grinned.  “Fair enough.  Can I get you something to drink?”

“That sounds wonderful.”

“White or red?”

“I’m thinking red.”

“I hoped you’d say that.” Thorin pulled a bottle off a wine rack at the edge of the counter.  He presented it to her with a flourish.

“ _King Under the Mountain_.” She read.  She looked at Thorin curiously.

“My family’s vineyard.  This is one of the last bottles put up before our company collapsed.  By now it should be quite good.”

“Oh Thorin, I – this is an heirloom – I couldn’t.” Bella stammered.

“I insist.” Thorin said firmly, reaching for a corkscrew and beginning to deftly uncork the bottle.  “Don’t worry.  I have a few more bottles set aside.  One for my sister.  One for each of the boys for if they ever get married.  But I wanted to share something special with you.”

Bella blushed again, sliding into a seat at the large island.  “You really do say such wonderful things.”

“I aim to please.” He said, placing a glass of wine in front of her.

She took the stem, smiling up at him.  “It’s hard to believe you’re the same person I spoke to over the phone.  Are you sure you don’t have a grumpier, more ass-holey brother?”

“I’m never going to live that down, am I?”

“Probably not.” She allowed with a chuckle.

Thorin shook his head, going back to whatever he’d been doing when she knocked on the door.  “I actually do have a brother.  Frerin.”  He turned the stove back on, leaving several pots to simmer merrily, and checked on something in the oven.

“Oh?”

Thorin nodded.  “Yeah.  He’s younger than Dis and I, still in school at USC.  Can’t make up his mind about what he wants to study.  Kili’s a lot like him.”

“A grown up Kili?  As in, with access to a car and no curfew?  I don’t think I even want to imagine that.”

Thorin chuckled.  “Trust me, you don’t.  You might have nightmares.”  He stirred one of the pots, turning the heat down on another.

“It smells good.” Bella told him, finally pausing to take a swallow of her wine.  She moaned as the rich flavor burst across her tongue.  “Oh my _god_.  What is this?  This is the best wine I’ve ever tasted.”  She extended the glass.  “Thorin here, you have to try this.”

“I’m cooking.  I’ll have some later.”

“You should have some now.  You’ll cook better with a little alcohol in your system.”

“I don’t want the food to burn.”

“It’ll take two seconds!”

“Fine!”

Turning, Thorin took the glass and brought it to his lips.  There was a glint in his eye.  He rotated the glass until he could place his lips in the exact spot hers had been.  He kept eye contact with her while he took a sip.  Bella watched his throat work, swallowing when he did and suddenly feeling heated.  “Delicious.” He rumbled, low and deep, when he was done.  Bella shivered.

No one she had ever met could go from domestic and sweet to sensual and sexy as hell as quickly as Thorin Oakenshield.

She cleared her throat.  “Yes.  Well.  Like I said.  Best wine ever.”

Thorin chuckled at her obvious discombobulation.  Jerk.

“Don’t tell me that’s what you’re going to do every time we argue now?”

“That wasn’t an argument that was playful banter at most.”

“That wasn’t a no.”

Thorin smirked.  “That depends on whether or not it works.”

Bella glared playfully.  “Just remember, two can play at that game.”

He arched a challenging eyebrow.

Bella slipped out of her seat and traipsed over to where he was carefully watching the pots on the stove.  She slipped her arm through his, smiling when he glanced down at her affectionately.  “What can I do to help?”

“I thought we agreed you wouldn’t have to cook.  Wooing, remember?”

Bella grinned.  “I’ve never really been the sit back and think of Spain type.  I prefer to be hands on.”

Thorin’s arm jumped under her hands and his look turned heated.  Bella congratulated herself on evening the score even as warmth coiled in her belly.  She pressed closer to Thorin, enjoying the feel of his muscled arm pressed against her body.  He shifted slightly, turning towards her.

A high pitched voice startled them out of their haze.

“Why would you be thinking of Spain?” Fili asked.  He and Kili had returned without them noticing.

Thorin looked scandalized.  Bella giggled helplessly, bending and scooping Fili into her arms.  “Because it’s a beautiful country and lovely to think about of course!”  He squealed as she spun him round and round.  Kili danced around her feet, smiling and crowing, “Me next, me next!”

Bella cradled Fili in her arms, tickling him until he squirmed.  “Here Thorin, take this wiggly sack of potatoes.” A grinning Thorin accepted his elder nephew.  “I’ve got a stinky sack of onions to carry!” She cried, grabbing Kili and giving him the same treatment to uproarious laughter.

The four of them danced around the room.  Thorin sent Bella glowing looks, enamored to see her so happy and easy with his nephews.  More than once she caught his gaze on her as they all laughed and played and returned his glances with star-struck ones of her own.

Eventually they settled, gasping with breathless happiness.

“I’m hungry.” Kili finally muttered.  Thorin jumped to his feet.  “The food!”

Bella and the boys scrambled after him, running into the kitchen and finding Thorin frozen in front of the open oven.

“It’s burned.” He said numbly.  Bella peeked over his shoulder.  The charred remains of what was probably a chicken smoked in the oven.  Bella winced sympathetically.  Carefully, she reached around Thorin and shut the oven door, turning off the heat.

Both Fili and Kili looked worried.  Kili’s stomach rumbled.

Bella grinned.  “I know just the trick.”

_“Hello, Pizza Palace, can I take your order?”_

\---

“…and then he leap-frogged off the desk right into the pile of balloons!”  Bella and Thorin both burst into subdued laughter.

Two hours had passed since the burnt chicken was laid to its untimely rest.  The boys were both tucked up in bed, full of pizza and, presumably, asleep.  Bella and Thorin were curled up on the floor of his living room, their backs against the couch.  The remnants of their Pizza Palace feast littered the coffee table in front of them.

“I have no idea what possessed him.  And the noise!  You would have sworn someone had set off fireworks.  Three teachers came to check, thinking that’s what it was.”

Thorin’s smile was so large his cheeks hurt.  “Children really are the craziest creatures.”

Bella nodded.  “It’s a miracle any of us make it to adulthood.”

“Well, if Fili and Kili ever mature, I’m certain it will be in large part thanks to you.”

Bella smiled, pleased by the compliment.  “And to you.”

Thorin flapped a dismissive hand.  “I’m just long-term babysitting.  Dis is the real parent.”

Bella shook her head.  “I mean it Thorin.  They – they idolize you.  You have such a positive influence on them.  Don’t downplay your part in their lives.”

Thorin paused, then nodded, accepting the compliment.  “Thank you.  I worry sometimes.  With their mother away and their father…I don’t see how I can ever make up for any of that.”

Bella reached out and rested her hand on his forearm.  “You do the best you can.  And your best is more than enough.  Trust me, I know a thing or two about kids.”

“I should say so.  The pizza was inspired.  When I saw that burnt bird I just…panicked.  And the boys are not to be trifled with when they’re hungry.”

“See, there’s always a solution.” She parroted with a smile.

Thorin smiled guiltily.  “I just wanted to give you a nice dinner.”

“This was a nice dinner.”

“You know what I mean.”

Bella nodded.  “I do.  And there’ll be other times.”

Thorin shot her a look.  “Is that your way of saying you’d be open to another date?”

Bella jostled him.  “As if you didn’t already know that.”

He smirked.  “I’ll have you know I’m extremely insecure.”

“You know, I’d almost believe you if it wasn’t for that regal confidence you exude.”

He chuckled and pulled her closer.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, sinking into him and sighing contentedly when he wrapped his arm around her.  “I keep thinking this should be stranger.”

“Still?’

“Mmhmm.” She nuzzled his shirt.  “My best friend from college, Primula, we used to make fun of the girls in the romantic comedies who would fall head over heels in three days.  Now…it makes a lot more sense to me.  I wonder if, partly, we didn’t want to be in their shoes all along.”

“Not such a bad thing to have conflicting emotions.”

“No…but I’ve never been the whirlwind romance, jump in feet first type.  I’ve always been more cautious, more logical.  If something didn’t make sense, I wouldn’t do it.  But now…”

“I’m not going to try to talk you out of having strong feelings for me.”

Bella nudged him playfully.  “I wouldn’t want you to.  I’m just saying – “ She sighed.  “It helps that you’re so comfortable with it all.”

“It might take me a while, but once I know what I want I’m not afraid to go and get it.”

Bella looked up at him from under her lashes.  “That sounds a lot like you’re saying _I’m_ what you want.”

Thorin met her gaze with his own, their connection slowly becoming heated.  “I thought that was a given.” He rumbled, his arm tightening around her shoulders.

Bella felt warm and bubbly, alive with happiness and pleasure.  Her face was turned up towards Thorin’s.  He looked down at her with affection and subtle want.  Her hand found its way to his stomach, just resting lightly, feeling the definition there and the way his muscles contracted at her gentle touch.

With exquisite slowness, Thorin’s arm pressed her closer to him at the same time that his head dipped down.  Bella held her breath, the anticipation making her shiver agreeably

The first tentative brush of his lips sent sparks flashing through her.  His beard created an interesting rasping sensation on her tender skin and Bella wondered idly about beard burn.  Then he pressed in again and all such productive thoughts fled her mind.

His lips were soft and slightly salty from the pizza.  His hand ran up her arm to tangle in her hair, while the other cupped her cheek so gentle and sweet.

They broke apart slowly, taking their time.

“Well…” Bella breathed, still slightly dazed.

Thorin’s expression was guarded.  “Well?”

“I have to be honest with you Thorin, that was – far and away the best first kiss I’ve ever had.”

Thorin laughed.  “Well that’s a relief.  For a second there I thought you were going to say it was awful.”

Bella shook her head, curls bouncing.  “Not awful.  Very much the opposite of awful.  In fact, I wouldn’t mind a repeat performance, for quality assurance purposes, you understand.”

“While quality assurance is a noble goal,” Thorin shook his head with a rueful smile “I don’t trust myself not to get carried away if I kiss you again.  And Fili and Kili are notoriously light sleepers.”

Bella sighed.  “I understand.  Unless…”

“Unless?”

“Well, I never did get to properly thank you for standing up to Thranduil for me.” She argued breathily.

Thorin nodded.  “That’s a fair point.”

“So really, it would only be polite.”

“Polite.” He agreed, their noses brushing.

“So, perhaps, one small kiss might not be too bad?” She suggested, her breath wafting across his lips.

“That seems more than reasonable.”

Their lips were practically brushing as they spoke they had come so close again. 

They tried to keep things chaste, trading patient, sipping kisses as time passed unobserved.  But the passion between them was inflammatory and Bella quickly found herself becoming breathless.  Thorin wasn’t in much better shape, his hand squeezing and relaxing where it rested on her hip as he struggled to hold himself back.  It was so much more than either of them had anticipated.  Bella was about to call a halt, truly she was.  It was for the best, even if his thumb stroked the nape of her neck and his skin was exquisitely hot.  Good intentions aside, she never got the chance.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?”

They sprang apart with a pop of lips.

Thorin took one look at the woman standing in the doorway.  “Oh, hell.”

The woman smiled sweetly.  “Hello big brother.”


End file.
